ok WOW!
by Lunar the Dragon
Summary: When a girl from our world is randomly hurled into her favorite TV show, she must learn to cope with crazy murderous redheads, hyper blockheaded blondes, and a very annoying emo boy with the hair of a ducks butt... how interesting...warning:lots of OCs..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

School was boring... as usual. The classes dragged on and on today, sadly, and there was nothing fun to do. Not even in History, Science, or Religion. The computers had crashed in the computer lab so all we did was take notes for Computer Discovery. Math was a continuation of the linear graphing, which I already knew. Literature and English we had a sub that was totally lost. Religion, we had a huge test that was SO easy to finish yet took a really long time to right down everything. In History we took a bunch of notes. In Science we read about the atom, easiest thing in science I know. IT WAS ALL SO BORING!! And I hoped, dearly, that tomorrow would be better.

I pulled on my leather boots and denim jacket. I wore black pants that hugged my legs and a black T-shirt under my jacket. I got my scooter out from under my bed, put my red helmet with a black, Japanese dragon design on it over my head, and pulled some fingerless gloves onto my hands. I rolled out onto my street then road off on my scooter. This was something no one knew about. I was a lot more active then most people thought. I always road my scooter around after school before anyone got home. Before anyone woke up I went out running. And during the night I went out and rode my bike. I honestly don't like riding my bike. But, I was getting over it. Everyone thought I was a daydreaming, lazy, imaginative, drawing, low grade FREAK! Well, I wasn't. I studied everyday. I did my homework. I paid complete attention during school when people thought I was really drawing. I did daydream, yeah, but only when it was ok. My parents called me lazy when in truth I was more active then them. They called me irresponsible when I did as they said but they didn't notice. They said I should play with my puppy more, when I actually was better friends with her then them. For crying out loud, I COULD SPEAK POMERANIAN NOW!! I knew exactly what she was saying every minute of everyday! But, I kept everything a secret. I wanted to surprise people when I wanted too.

I pulled up to the curb at the edge of a forest. Dead Zone Forest is what they called it. No one ever went into it... except me! I hid my scooter behind a thick bush where I usually hid it then ran into the forest. I knew exactly where I was going. I jumped over a couple roots then skidded to a halt. I moved aside a pile of branches that looked like a bush. I had put them there to hide my little "place". Behind the makeshift bush was a hole, a tunnel, big enough for me to crawl through, so I did. I crawled through it for a couple seconds then rolled out into a beautiful clearing. It was a long story on how I found the clearing, and I don't feel like telling you. The clearing was lined with tall, rock walls with plants and trees growing against it. There was a HUGE tree on one side of the large clearing with large roots jutting out of the ground and sturdy branches scrapping the sky. There was a large stump in the middle of the clearing with many pieces missing and cut out. I smiled and ran over to a mound on the opposite side of the clearing from the huge tree. There was a hole facing the rock wall and I shoved my hand into it. This was my stash. I held many things in here. For starters, I had a bag filled with hundreds of dollars only to be used for my training. There was also a book of fighting styles, well actually, ten books of different styles. An I-Phone and I-pod video. Tons of weapons I bought off . A bunch of clothes I had bought that were for many different occasions. A Macintosh laptop. A couple speakers to hook up to my I-pod. And the piece de' resistance. A bag of some of my favorite things. Inside were, well, some important travel stuff like tooth past and shampoo. Tons of full sketchbooks of mine with the most amazing of drawings I had ever done in them. Another thing. I was a much better artist then most people thought. I was AMAZING! Not to be bragy. Then, lastly, were huge books, binded. These were my books. Books I had written and got binded.

I smiled and stuffed everything back in except a blank, Japanese style scroll, (those were in there too... sorry… I might have missed a few things) and a pair of leather gloves with two blades coming from the knuckles, like Wolverine from X-MEN. I walked over to the tree stump and began to attack it. This was my training. I made up new moves and wrote them down in the scroll.

-----------------------

The night air hung around me as I rode back to my "place". I wanted to get in some more training tonight. My bike was a bit squeaky. I should oil it soon.

I pulled up to the curb, hid my bike, and ran into the woods. I crawled through the tunnel and into the clearing. I zoomed over to my "stash" and pulled out my I-Pod video and the I-Pod speakers. The speakers were solar or lunar powered so I was fine on that account. I plugged up the I-pod and the song Time of Dying boomed over the clearing. I bobbed my head a bit then ran over to the tree stump and started to hit it with punches and kicks. I was on a role with the attacks till the song changed to Animal I have Become and I went to get a sword. I reached into my stash again and pulled out a double sword, meaning there were two swords that could be one. I separated it into two then ran back to the stump. I hit it over and over with my own style of sword fighting. I used old styles from my fighting books, new styles I watched on TV, and my own made up styles. Suddenly, my music turned off, though. I stopped training and looked over at the speakers on the ground. Nothing seemed to have happened to them. I looked at the sky and saw that the moon wasn't covered by clouds so there should have been power. I walked over to the speakers and picked them up. Maybe the solar and lunar panels were broken. So, I went back to my stash. I pulled everything out and put every single thing on my lap. I looked over them, then looked back into the hole. I didn't see any batteries.

"Well, they can't just get up and disappear," I mumbled to myself scratching my head. So, where could they have gone?

I bent down a bit more, all of my stuff still in my lap, and reached my whole arm into the hole. I felt around for anything. Then, I felt something hard. I gripped it and yanked it out. As I sat back up straight I stared at the object in my palm. "Yeah, that's no battery," I murmured. In my hand was a slightly glowing, pale pink crystal... thing.

I held it in front of me and twisted it around a couple times. It was beautiful. I lifted it up higher to make it face the moon and it glowed brilliantly, lighting up me and all my stuff in my lap.

"Wow," I whispered when suddenly the gem started to glow brighter. "Huh?" I gasped as the light started to become unbearable. I shut my eyes tight as the light enveloped me and my stuff. "AAAAHHH!" I screamed when I suddenly felt my self be lifted up. I didn't dare open my eyes, but I knew I was no longer on the ground. I felt a great amount of wind against my face. I could tell I was moving, FAST.

WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON!!!?

I continued to move, when I suddenly came to a stop. I just stayed there, unmoving. I opened my eyes slowly, but soon regretted it. I saw the ground far, far below me. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I began to fall down, and down, and down, and down. Then, everything went black.

-----------------

"Where do you think she came from?" I heard a female voice near me.

"The sky?" came a male voice.

"NO DUH!" came the female voice again then there was a loud thud.

"OW! SAKURA-CHAN!!!" came the male voice in a whine.

My eyes twitched and opened slowly. I sat up very slowly and shook my head.

"HEY! SHE'S AWAKE!" exclaimed the male voice from before.

I looked around slowly, holding my head. I soon came face to face with two cerulean blue eyes. I squeaked and sprang up. I backed up a bit but ran into someone else. I eeped again and jumped away from the person.

"Wha-what's going on?" I stuttered looking around frantically. There was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, a girl with pink hair and green eyes, and a boy with black hair and black eyes. I gulped. They looked powerful. "Wh-who are you all?" I stuttered again.

"WELL, I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO!" yelled the blonde haired boy. I arched an eyebrow at him. What had he just called himself?

"NARUTO! STOP YELLING!!" said the pink haired girl hitting the so called Naruto on the head. "Well, anyway, I'm Haruno Sakura. Pleasure to meet you!" the pink haired girl said. My eyes widened a bit. Sakura? I looked over at the black haired boy. He couldn't be...

"That's Sasuke-teme. Forget about him," Naruto said nonchalantly earning himself a hit to the head from Sakura.

"NARUTO-BAKA! STOP TALKING ABOUT SASUKE-KUN SO DISRESPECTFULLY!!!" Sakura screeched. My jaw fell open. I couldn't be here, could I? This was a show. These were characters from the show! This was impossible, right? I was dreaming, right? I lifted my hand up to my opposite wrist then pinched it hard. I yelped and the three "ninja" looked over at me.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura.

I pinched myself again, a bit harder, and yelped again. Now there was a red mark on my wrist. "Nope... I'm awake," I finally concluded out loud.

"Did you think you were dreaming?" Naruto asked.

"Did you think you were dreaming about MY Sasuke-kun?" Sakura screeched.

I winced and spun my pinky finger in my right ear. "Ok, 1.) I'm right here, stop yelling. 2.) OW MY EARDRUMS!!! and 3.) WHY WOULD I DREAM ABOUT A TEME LIKE SASUKE?! HE HAS THE HAIR STYLE OF A DUCKS BUTT!!!!" I yelled. I always did dislike the Sasuke character.

I saw Sasuke grit his teeth and I grinned happily. Naruto then came over and put his arm around my shoulder. "YAY! SHE'S ON MY SIDE! SHE'S ON MY SIDE!" Naruto chanted. We both grinned in a similar way, kind of resembling a fox.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!" Sakura ranted angrily to me.

"Sorry, but if you ask me, Sasuke doesn't seem very interested in you. And I only just met you! That's saying something!" I smiled cheerfully. Sakura started to boil. I laughed as her face grew red with anger. I heard Naruto chuckle a bit next to me.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" Sakura screamed then ran straight for me and Naruto. We both yelped then ran as fast as we could down a dirt alleyway with wooden fences lining it. I was laughing as we ran but Naruto didn't seem like he was enjoying it very much. I didn't really care.

I decided, though, that maybe I could make a game out of this. I grinned then sped up, passing Naruto up. "See ya' slow-poke!" I called to Naruto speeding away. I heard him call to me, even though he still didn't know my name. I heard fast footsteps behind me and turned to see Naruto catching up with me with Sakura hot on our trail. I grinned and went faster. Soon, Naruto was right behind me with Sakura behind him.

I smiled and screeched to the left, turning a corner, but my face slammed into someone and I fell onto my back. Naruto skidded to a stop on the ground next to my head and looked down at me with an expression of amusement. "Hi there!" Naruto said making me narrow my eyes and stand up.

"Wise mouth," I growled to him then dusted off my jeans. Wait a sec... I wasn't wearing this when I was teleported to this world. I was wearing jeans, a black shirt, a denim jacket, and commander boots. Now I wore something way different. Some tight, black pants, the right leg being longer then the left and a weird, purple skirt with yellow lining over my new pants that split off high up and right in the middle making it look like a completely different pair of pants over my first, the right side being longer then my left again. I wore black, fingerless gloves that reached up to right above my elbows and slits on the top for air to get through and I had a black belt over my hip with two chains, one longer then the other, connected in the same spot over my left hip then reconnecting in the back. I also had on a weird yellow shirt with purple trimming. It had a strap over my left shoulder that cut down and circled under my armpit leaving no strap for the right shoulder, the base cut off showing a good portion of my stomach then the left side of the base led off to a shall shaped cloth that draped down to my feet. And my feet. They were bare. No shoes, or socks, or sandals. Nothing. Just bare feet. Then I had a weird glass orb hooked to the right side of my belt that seemed to hold a weird black and purple energy that swirled around and around. I also had two sword handle like things connected to my belt in the back, they kind of looked like light sabers with the blade not out, and a chain was connected to the end of each of the "handles" with yet another handle on the end, just a lot smaller, like knife size. And, lastly, I had on a metal choker around my neck with two large jewels in the front. One was yellow while the other was purple.

This day was getting weirder and weirder. I was wearing an outfit I had drawn in one of my sketchbooks. It was my favorite.

"Hey, BRAT, that hurt!" the person that I had bumped into ranted behind me. I turned towards him and bowed a bit.

"Sorry," I said simply, then got a good look at who this was. I almost gasped. Note: almost.

It was Kankuro! And Temari was right behind him.

"What? Don't you know it's impolite to stare?" said Kankuro angrily lifting me off the ground by my arm. Ok, this was a new experience for me. I wasn't exactly used to meeting a boy taller then me. But, then again, Kankuro's older then me.

"Well, sorry I was staring, too! Now, would you please, PUT ME DOWN!!!!" I screeched hoping my loud vocals would make him drop me. But, alas, they didn't

"Kankuro, you should put her down. HE might come," Temari warned behind Kankuro.

"Eh, he won't find us! This is our chance to have some fun!" Kankuro answered.

I stopped struggling. He? HE? HE!!!?

I knew exactly who HE was!

HE was my favorite character in the show next to Naruto!

I suddenly realized when I had come into the show. I looked at a near by tree on the opposite side of the wooden fence. That's where Emo Prick (Sasuke) and HE would show up.

I would have squealed a fan girl squeal right then and there, but decided against it. I had to settle for a light blush over my nose.

"Hey, hey, hey! I didn't mean THAT kind of fun, you stupid girl!" Kankuro exclaimed misinterpreting my blush. My eyes stretched wide and my face went tomato red.

"YOU PERV!!! I WASN'T THINKING THAT!!! EW, GROSS!! MENTAL IMAGES! MENTAL IMAGES!!!!! GAH!!!!! STUPID MAKE-UP, CAT BOY!!!!! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!!! I HATE YOU RIGHT ABOUT NOW!!!! AND WHO YOU CALLIN' STUPID, STUPID!!!! LAST I CHECKED, ON AVERAGE, THE FEMALE PORTION OF OUR SPECIES HAD A HIGHER INTELLECT THEN THE MALES!!! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!! THE FEMALE DINOSAUR WAS MUCH MORE POWERFUL THEN THE MALE, YOU KNOW! SO DON'T GET STARTED ON STRENGTH EITHER!!! YOU RETARDED SEXIST!!!!!" I ranted out in one long breath making everyone, except Kankuro, 'cause he kinda can't, step back while flinching.

"Well, if you're so much smarter then me, then get down on your own," Kankuro betted. He'd regret this.

I bent forward a bit and glared death at his eyes and growled low enough only he and Temari could hear, "I know where Gaara is this very moment."

I grinned evilly as Kankuro and Temari paled visibly.

"Well, put me down before I call for him and tell him what you're doing!" I leaned back away and smiled in triumph at Kankuro and Temari's shaking.

"F-fine," Kankuro stammered simply starting to lower me, when a pebble wizzed through the air, hitting Kankuro's hand causing him to drop me. I hit my butt on the ground with a grunt.

"OW!" both me and Kankuro said at the same time, Kankuro rubbing his hand and I sprung back onto my feet.

"SASUKE-TEME!!!!" I yelled up to the black haired boy in the tree, "I WAS FINE ON MY OWN!!! I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP!!!"

Sasuke "hmph"ed and tossed a couple pebbles in his hand. "I wasn't trying to help you," he said simply.

"Oh, yeah, the pebble just magically flew out of your hand!" I said sarcastically. "You helped me when I didn't ask for any!!! HE WAS ABOUT TO PUT ME DOWN, DUCK-BUTT HAIR!!!!" I yelled at him.

"ARG! You little brat! That hurt! Stupid_ what did you call him, again?" Kankuro turned to me for a second.

"Duck-Butt Hair," I said dryly.

"Stupid Duck-Butt Hair!!" Kankuro turned back to Sasuke.

Sasuke "hmph"ed again. "Don't mess with the Hidden Leaf Village," was my translation for his "hmph"

"Emo-prick," I growled under my breath then turned back to Kankuro. "Listen up, Catboy. Don't ever, EVER, mess with me again! GOT IT!?" I roared.

"HA! I'm not scared of you!!" Kankuro laughed also turning towards me.

"But you're afraid of, ehem, HIM, correct?" I grinned evilly and Kankuro gulped as Temari took one step back. "I thought so," I smiled then started to laugh like an idiot.

"Little brat!" Kankuro growled then lifted me off the ground by my arm again.

"ARG!! PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG OAF!!!!" I yelled, my laughter stopping.

"This is entertaining!" I heard Sakura murmur behind me. I turned my head towards her as best I could and growled.

"Zip it, Taffy Hair!" I growled out angrily then turned back to Kankuro.

"Now, Kankuro, be a dear and, PUT ME DOWN!!!!" I yelled. Kankuro seemed shocked. I cocked an eyebrow and asked the very intellectual, "What?"

"How'd you know his name?" Temari asked stepping forward.

I blinked blankly a few times, then hit my forehead with the palm of my free hand.

"I need to learn how to keep my stupid mouth shut," I groaned.

"Well?" Temari pressed on.

"Shut up, Temari-Pom-Pom Hair!" I exclaimed to the blonde soon smacking my free hand over my mouth.

"Pom-Pom Hair?!!" Temari paid no attention to me knowing her name while Kankuro chuckled.

I groaned and flicked Kankuro between the eyes startling him. "Put me down or I'll switch my flick with a kunai!" I growled. Kankuro didn't seem fazed.

"What kunai? I don't see a weapons pouch," Kankuro smiled smugly.

"Well, it's_" I broke off my statement with realization. Weapons? Oh, crap.

"GAH!! NARUTO, PINKY, EMO-PRICK!!! TELL ME!!! DID I COME HERE WITH ANY ITEMS?!!!!" I yelled to the three.

Suddenly, two objects flew at me. I caught one with my free hand, the other with my teeth.

"Grr! Fafuke-feme! Ma' ofer hand ifn't fwee!!!" I said through the object in my mouth. Translation: Grr! Sasuke-teme! My other hand isn't free!!!

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply. I glared at him as he crushed his pebbles in his fist. I swore, I could sense the hearts popping out of Sakura's eyes.

"Ferk," I grumbled, meaning to say,"jerk."

"Kankuro!" a dark, menacing voice suddenly sounded from Sasuke's tree. I was suddenly dropped onto my butt.

"HEY! MAKE-UP BOY! THAT HURT!" I yelled at Kankuro, the object in my mouth falling to the floor. But, Kankuro wasn't listening. He was staring, in fear, at the tree.

I also turned in the direction of the tree, and almost fainted. GAARA!!

"G-Gaar-ra! Hi there!" Temari stammered. I just gawked at the Sand nin hanging upside down.

"L-look, this isn't what it looks like!" Kankuro started, and I shook my head out of my daze. I knew Gaara was supposed to say something now, but I couldn't help but say something first.

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!? YOU STINKING RETARD!! YOU WERE HOLDING ME OFF THE GROUND BY MY WRIST!!! I THINK YOU POPPED MY ARM OUT OF ITS SOCKET!!!! WHAT?!!! DID AN EVIL SPIRIT JUST TAKE OVER YOUR ARM AND HOLD ME OFF THE GROUND?!!! I DOUBT IT!!!!" I was huffing and puffing at the end of my outburst. "Eh, sorry. Please continue," I said up to Gaara with a wave of my hand.

"Are you always this loud?!" Kankuro yelled at me, forgetting his murderous little brother was standing upside down in a tree just a few yards away... that sounds so wrong.

"Why, yes. Yes I am. AND I'M PROUD OF IT!! So back off," I started off cheerful but ended my statement with pure evil lining my voice.

"Why you little!" Kankuro started slowly reaching for my throat with his two hands.

"Kankuro!" Gaara repeated making Kankuro jump and move away from me.

"But, G-gaara!" Kankuro whined. I chuckled and Kankuro glared at me as if asking "what?"

"You," giggle, "sound like a little five-year-old!!" I burst into laughter. "Well, YOU GOT THE BRAINS OF ONE, ANYWAY!!!" I was rolling on my back and I heard Naruto laughing too.

"YOU FREAKING BRAT!!!" Kankuro yelled at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Heh heh heh, the name's Olivia, LOSER!!!" I laughed.

"You are one weird girl," I heard Naruto mumble behind me and I swung around to face him.

I grinned happily. "Got that right!!!" I smiled then turned back to Kankuro and Temari. "LOSERS!!" I laughed happily.

"Why you little," Kankuro growled ready to attack me any time.

"Kankuro, you're disgracing Suna," Gaara said calmly yet menacingly. My face went pink. GO GAARA!!!

"But, Gaara," Kankuro started but Gaara interrupted.

"Shut up," Gaara growled and I smirked, "or I'll kill you." So scary, yet so hot... whoops... I didn't mean to say that...

"Yessir," Kankuro and Temari said solemnly.

I blinked a couple times at Temari and Kankuro then turned to the upside down Gaara. "You gotta show me how you did that," I grinned. Then, Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand and reappeared in front of Kankuro and Temari.

"Let's go," he said to his older siblings and they started to walk away.

"Wait!" Sasuke called jumping down from the tree to stand right in front of me.

"Hey!" I whined to the black haired boy.

He ignored me. "What's your name?" Sasuke question Gaara.

"Me?" Temari asked back her eyes fluttering.

"No, you ding dong!" I growled angrily. "Who would WANT to know YOUR name?" Temari glared death at me but I simply grinned and crossed my arms.

"The one with the gourd," Sasuke finished glaring back at me a quick second as if to say to shut up. I snarled at him, but was shocked speechless when an inhuman growl, like a dragons, escaped my lips. It was to quiet for anyone else to notice so I just glued my lips together and backed up to stand next to Naruto.

"Don't tell me you're scared of that teme? And here I thought you were cool!" Naruto whispered so only I could hear.

"Shut up!" I whispered back, elbowing him in the stomach. "That's not it at all!" then I turned back to the Sand shinobi.

"I am Gaara of the Desert," Gaara answered calmly. "I am quite curious of you yourself. Who are you?" I snarled at Sasuke again, once again an inhuman growl sounding. But, unfortunately, I think Naruto heard it that time.

He looked at me, purely shocked. I shook my head then looked away.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke answered simply.

Gaara just nodded then started to turn away.

"HEY! DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW MY NAME TOO?!!" Naruto called out to Gaara and I flinched.

Gaara turned back to us and said, "I couldn't care less." I growled, this time the growl of a dragon vibrating the whole alley. Kankuro, Temari, Sakura, and Naruto were visibly shocked. It was written all over their face. Gaara and Sasuke were also shocked, but they stayed calmer.

"WELL!!! WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR NAME EITHER!!! TO BAD WE HEARD IT THOUGH!!!" I yelled, ignoring the surprised expressions. "I'M NOT GONNA CALL YOU GAARA ANYWAY!!! I THINK PANDA MAN FITS YOU BETTER!!!" I then started to laugh, like really, really hard. Gaara was glaring at me and snarling slightly.

"You worthless worm," I heard Gaara growl.

I grinned. "Yeeeeeees, Great Panda Lord?" I questioned, still smiling.

Kankuro and Temari's faces were contorted with surprise and fear, their skin pale. I knew why. Soon, sand would be rapping around me, so I scooped up my two items (I still hadn't checked what they were yet) and sprinted off.

"SEE YA, COON-SAN!!!!" I called back over my shoulder before turning the corner. I don't really know what happened after that. I ran and ran, till I found this small area of trees. I jumped into one of the trees and laid down on one of the branches, gasping for air. I looked around to make sure no one had followed me, and found no one. So, then I decided to look at my stuff.

One was a small purple cube. I knew what it was. I had drawn it in my sketchbook and knew what it did. It was an infinite storage case. I concentrated on it and thought of my I-Pod Video, and sure enough, my I-Pod formed out of the cube and into my hand. I then put it back. So, I had all the stuff that had been in my stash.

I then looked at the other thing. I yelped and dropped it. It fell down to the ground and hit the dirt. The gem. The one that had brought me here. So, then, could I go back to my own dimension?

I jumped down to the ground and reached for the gem, but, just one inch away from the crystal, sand bolted out and covered my hand.

I yelped and jumped, but fell back onto the ground because of the sand's grip.

"Grr," I lifted my head and spit out dirt. "PANDA MAN!!!" I whined trying to sit up.

"Stop calling me that," Gaara's voice sounded behind me, dark and calm at the same time. It sent shivers down my spine.

I turned my head to face Gaara and put on my best puppy dog eyes and I pouted. "How about Coon-san?" I asked miserably and the sand around my hand tightened. "OW!" I yelped as the sand drew blood. I poked at the sand with my free hand angrily and I whimpered. I didn't even want to whimper, but I did. And it didn't even come out right. It sounded like a dog's, not a human's.

"I don't like nicknames," Gaara growled calmly.

"I'd understand that," I mumbled, "seeing as what you've been called in the past." The sand tightened even more. "PAIN!!!! OW!! OW!!!! CUT IT OUT!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!! I THINK YOU'RE BREACKING MY HAND!!!!!" I screamed but sand covered my mouth and Gaara stepped in front of me.

"What do you know?" he asked menacingly.

The sand around my mouth lowered and I began to scream again. "OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" the sand finally loosened and I gasped for air. I then glared up at Gaara. "Cut that out! I just gave you a nickname! Nothing to BREAK MY HAND over!" Gaara just growled right back at me.

"I said, what do you know?" he repeated.

I sighed. "Well, other then the fact that you have the One-Tailed Sand Demon, Shukaku no Tanuki sealed inside of you and your mom died giving birth to you and your dad is Kazekage of Suna and he is a meanie-mean pants and he sent assassinations to you but you survived them all because of Shukaku's sand and you have a suckish life and everyone is mean to you in your village and now you think killing is your point in life when it isn't and so you kill a lot and you are really scary which in turn you are even more lonely and Kankuro and Temari are your older siblings and their not very nice either, aaaaaaannnnndddd, that's about it!!!!" I took a big inhale of air at the end of my long explanation, then smiled up at Gaara. He was gapping at me, kind of.

"What?" Gaara questioned, glaring at me now.

"GAAAHH!!!! DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT THAT!!!!" I exclaimed angrily.

Gaara was silent a minute then said, "How did you know that?"

"Hmmmmm, none of your bee's wax!" I grinned. Gaara gritted his teeth.

"Tell me, now!" he demanded, but I just smiled and shook my head.

"Look, what does it matter?" I questioned him this time then looked down at the sand. "It's not like I care or anything. But, THAT KILLING THING HAS GOT TO STOP!!! IT'S RIDICULIOUS!!! YOUR POINT IN LIFE ISN'T TO KILL!!!!" I ranted angrily at Gaara and he narrowed his eyes.

"Killing IS my point in life," Gaara said calmly.

"No it's not!" I smiled and shook my head.

"YES, it is," Gaara persisted.

"NU'UH!!" I laughed.

"YES! It is!" Gaara growled.

"Is not!" I insisted.

"Is to!" Gaara growled.

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!

"Is not!"

"FINE!" I finished the little arguement, "You're right! It's not..." I nodded happily to myself.

"Good, now... wait..." Gaara was at a blank for a minute and I burst into laughter.

"I TRICKED COON-SAN!! I TRICKED COON-SAN!!!" I chanted grinning at Gaara's growl.

"You little_" Gaara growled but didn't continue.

"Now, deary, would you mind, GETTING YOUR SAND OFF MY HAND?!!" I blinked a couple times, then. I then giggled. "Heh heh heh. Hand, sand, that rhymes! HAND, SAND, SAND HAND!!" I sang off key.

"Will you cut that out?!" Gaara exclaimed and I grinned.

"NOPE!" I said simply then began to sing again.

Gaara growled and I stopped singing.

"Who would of thought that I could actually be able to tick off the Great Panda Lord!" I laughed. My throat was starting to hurt from all the laughter.

"Will you STOP calling me that?!" Gaara growled.

"Not even if the world depended on it!" I sang.

"How about your life?" Gaara said menacingly and I looked at him pointedly.

"Ok 1.) THAT'S MEAN!! 2.) I AIN'T SCARED OF YOU!! and 3.) WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT THE KILLING THING?!!!" I yelled shaking my free fist in the air. You would of thought that all my screaming would of attracted a Konoha ninja.

"I'm not scared to kill you, you brat!" Gaara growled angrily and I narrowed my eyes.

"And I'm not scared of dying! Sheesh! The world would probably be better without my devious mind!" I commented simply, looking away, a frown on my face and my eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Gaara questioned without emotion.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!! MAN! Do you have to be so nosy?!!!" I yelled back at him then I looked away again and mumbled, "and to think I have a crush on you!" My eyes then widened and I clamped my free hand over my mouth.

"What did you say?" Gaara didn't sound like his usual self and I made sure not to look at his face. I soon found myself very interested in a falling leaf.

"Um, well..." I whispered. I probably sounded like Hinata or something!

I don't really know what happened then. Oh wait, YES I DO! I channeled my chakra into my sand-crushed hand and overpowered the chakra within the grainy dirt. The sand then fell off my hand in a quick glow of purplish black and I burst away running with my stash of stuff. I didn't even realize until later I didn't have the gem.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

I gasped for air and sat on the ground. I was so out of breath from my high speed run. Gaara would never be able to follow me after THAT burst of speed. I took a big gulp of breath then stood up. I brushed the dirt off my new pants. How had all this happened? I blinked a few times then smacked my forehead with my left hand. THE FREAKING GEM!! I looked around quickly, then started to jog in the direction I came. Gaara had to of been gone by now, right?

Well, I decided to just walk, seeing as I was still a bit tired. Maybe I should find Naruto, too.

As I was turning around a buildings corner I collided with someone, again. I staggered a bit, but regained my balance.

"Sorry," I apologized then looked up at who I ran into. I almost fainted.

"O-o-o-oh... h-h-h-hi G-g-g-gaar-r-ra!" I greeted the red head then looked at my BARE wrist and said, "OH! Would you look at the time! I better be going, Coon-san!" I then waved and tried to run in a different direction, but my right wrist was then gripped by a strong hand.

"OW!" I yelped letting my right arm go limp, then I faced Gaara angrily. "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT YOU BROKE THAT HAND?!!!!" I yelled in his face angrily and he let go. I blinked a few times then looked at Gaara confused.

"Are you going to choke me with sand?" I asked and Gaara shook his head slowly.

"You didn't put a paper bomb on my wrist, did you?" I asked and Gaara shook his head again.

"I'm not going to randomly burst into flames, am I?" I asked and again, Gaara shook his head. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Soooooo, you're NOT going to kill me?" I asked suspiciously and Gaara shook his head. I grinned and nodded. "Well, I believe you! I'm glad you finally realized that killing someone JUST because they ticked you off is bad!" I put my hands on my hips and grinned.

"I said I wouldn't kill YOU. Not anyone else," Gaara said flatly and I frowned.

"But, you didn't SAY anything! You just shook your head!" I exclaimed angrily.

"What is so important about this?" Gaara suddenly asked pulling out a sparkling object and showing it to me.

I gasped. THE GEM!!

"GIVE THAT BACK!!!" I screamed jumping at the gem in Gaara's hand, but a wall of sand lifted up in front of me and I collided with it, head on. I was suspended in mid air for a second, face against the sand wall, then I slid to the ground on my stomach. "Ow," I moaned.

"Well? Why is this so important?" Gaara asked again letting the sand wall collapse on top of me. I struggled out of the pile of sand and dusted most of it off me. I then glared at Gaara, no trace of happiness on my face.

"Give. It. Here," I ground out menacingly.

Gaara did not hand it over but lifted it over his head with his sand.

"Grrrr," I growled then jumped up for the gem, but the sand moved out of my way.

"I'll give it to you if you answer a few of my questions," Gaara said calmly.

"Bribing me, huh?" I mumbled then glared at Gaara. "What kind of questions?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well, for one_" but I broke his statement off.

"If it has to do with anything I've said in the past to you, then, NO, I won't answer any of your questions!" I exclaimed turning my back to face the Shukaku holder.

"Fine. Then tell me how you canceled out my sand," Gaara demanded simply. I looked at him over my shoulder and blinked a few times, a blank look on my face.

"Wha?" was my very intellectual reply.

Gaara sighed and dropped the gem back into his right palm. "You canceled out my sand a minute ago, after you told me..." Gaara went silent and my face went tomato red, eyes wide. I turned to Gaara fully.

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhh... OH, YEAH! Now I remember!" I exclaimed pulling away from the awkwardness and forcing my blush back. "I honestly don't know!" I shrugged.

I think Gaara sweatdropped. That was SO weird to see! But I kind of cheered in the back of my mind that I actually made Gaara show some sort of emotion.

"How can you not know!?" Gaara growled squeezing the gem and I flinched.

"I just, don't! I don't know why! I didn't even realize that I had done that!" I yelled angrily crossing my arms and pouting.

"You little bra_" but Gaara didn't finish. He just froze there, in mid insult. I blinked and waved my hand in front of his face. Nothing. I poked him, but my hand went strait through him. I yelped and jumped away.

"What the?" I whispered looking around as everything froze where it was. The birds froze in the sky, the wind stopped, and all the village noises ceased. Everything I could see suddenly became a purple tint.

I looked around frantically. "Hello?!" I called out, but all that answered me was an echo. I started to panic. What was going on here?! Then, to calm my nerves, I screamed. Like, REALLY loud. When I was out of breath, I obviously stopped and listened to the echo of my scream.

"You are scared?" a dark yet soothing voice sounded from everywhere, yet no where at the same time.

"WELL, NO SHIT!!!" I screamed then froze. Had I just heard a dark voice from the shadows of where ever the hell I was AND ANSWER IT?!!!!

"There is no need for fear," a second voice sounded. It was much more soothing and calm then the other.

"No fear?! NO FEAR?!!! TIME JUST STOPPED EXCEPT FOR ME AND NOW I'M HEARING VOICES AND ANSWERING THEM!!! HOW CAN THERE BE NO FEAR!!!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Well, this won't be for long," said the dark voice.

"Yes, you'll be going back to the land of humans soon enough," said the calm voice.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Really," both voices said and then two figures formed in front of me. One in a puff of white mist, the other in a puff of black mist.

"ACK!" I shrieked jumping, like, ten feet in the air.

"Nothing to fear, child," said the calm voice, obviously coming from the one that came in a white puff. It was a white and blue she-dragon with glowing green eyes and a calm demeanor about her. The other was a large purple and black he-dragon with pure red eyes and razor sharp teeth, and a dark and menacing aura around him.

"W-who are y-you?" I questioned them pointing a finger at them.

"You came from the modern world, correct?" said the dark dragon.

I nodded slowly. "I came here with a gem that Coon-san, I mean, Gaara, now has," I said quietly.

"That gem is Allimnigar's Jewel," said the dark dragon.

"Allimnigar-what's-it?" I questioned arching an eyebrow.

"Allimnigar's Jewel," the light dragon repeated for her "partner." "It teleports a being from your world to the ninja world," the light dragon finished.

"Well, I figured that one out!" I exclaimed shaking my fist in the air, "But who the hell are you guys?"

"I am Luneria Dragoon," said the light dragon.

"I am Luneria's twin OLDER brother, Darkatiss Dragoon," said the dark dragon.

"We're the demon's sealed inside of you!" they both said in unison and I stared at them, wide eyed.

"You see, the only way for you to come here is if a demon becomes part of you! Darkatiss is too powerful so they had to put in someone to balance out his power," Luneria said.

"Apparently, from your training in your own world you have already got skills in chakra. When you canceled out your friends sand, you used some of my dark powers," said Darkatiss.

"You can now control both light and darkness because of us, and maybe more!" Luneria said smiled sweetly.

I stayed silent, gapping at them.

"Well, we best be going," Luneria said calmly then seemed to "shatter" in a glow of blue.

"And get the jewel back from your boyfriend!" Darkatiss called before shattering in a glow of purple. My face was a bit pink, and I was shaking all over.

NO WAY!

I wanted to scream, but couldn't find my voice.

I squeezed my eyes tight.

"_at!" I suddenly heard Gaara's voice in front of me and I craned my eyes open. I was right back to when I had "left" this world and met my demons.

I blinked a few times, staring blankly at Gaara. He narrowed his eyes at me. "What?" he questioned.

I stayed silent. I blinked a few more times, then simply, fainted.

--------------------------------------

My eyes fluttered open. I groaned angrily and sat up. I felt so dizzy and my head was throbbing.

"Wh-what happened?" I muttered holding my head in my hands. One, simple, word. OW! Why was I so soar?!

"You fainted," a voice said to my left. I looked around and nearly fell out of the bed I lay in.

"MAKE-UP BOY?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I yelled to the boy. He growled at me.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kankuro yelled back.

"NO WAY!" I grinned.

Kankuro gritted his teeth and glared at me. "You were talking with my little brother, G_"

"GAARA! GAH! O M G! HE IS SO DEAD! HE FREAKING HAS MY GEM!!! THAT RETARD!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and Kankuro took a step back.

"Uh, well, you fainted randomly while talking to him and he brought you here," Kankuro explained crossing his arms.

"WELL, I KNEW THAT! BUT WHERE IS THAT BRAT YOU CALL A LITTLE BROTHER?! HE HAS MY FREAKING ALLIMNIGAR JEWEL! WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?!" I yelled springing out of the bed and glaring at Kankuro.

"Eh, I don't know where Gaara is, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" Kankuro growled and I glared at him more.

"What time is it?" I questioned swallowing my evil retort.

"Night," Kankuro answered simply.

"How helpful," I stated sarcastically. Wait a minute! It WAS helpful! Didn't Gaara hang out on the roof at night? I then looked over to a window. I grinned and shot through it, shattering the glass.

"SORRY!" I called over my shoulder as I fell to the ground below. My feet landed on the earth gracefully and I looked around. I could feel my chakra pulsate through my veins and the power over darkness and light was evident in my chakra itself.

I then turned toward the building behind me and looked up at the roof. I thought I saw a dark figure up there, so I concentrated my power into my feet. I burst upward in a tremendous jump, actually jumping higher then the building itself, and landed lightly on the roof. I looked over to the dark figure, and sure enough, Gaara sat there.

"GIVE ME THE JEWEL BACK, NOW!!!!" I screamed at Gaara stomping over to him. I stood in front of him, glaring sure doom at him.

"Not until you tell me why it's so important," Gaara said blankly as he pulled my jewel out of his pocket. I gritted my teeth.

"FINE! I'LL SHOW YOU IT!" I yelled and suddenly, the gem was teleported into my hand. I blinked at it a few times, then decided it was my new light powers. "Come here, Coon-san!" I grinned and Gaara scowled, but got up anyway and walked over to stand in front of me. I thought that he was short in the show... I was wrong. He, Gaara, was taller then me by a few inches, while I was one of the tallest people in my class.

I smiled and held the gem up to the moonlight and the light that came out glittered over me and Gaara. I felt the same sensation as the first time and soon found myself plummeting towards the ground in the middle of a forest.

But, this time instead of blacking out, a glow of light formed below me, catching me right above the ground. The light gently put me down on my feet and I looked over at Gaara. He was on the ground, just lying there, unconscious. Why hadn't his sand worked? And why wasn't Shukaku taking over while Gaara was out?

"Eh," I shrugged and looked to the sky. I nearly screamed. The sun was high in the sky, probably around noon. OH CRAP! I sat down on the ground next to Gaara and waited. I thought too. The Naruto show was obviously in Japan, which was on the other side of the world, even if the villages and demons were made up. So, logically, when it was p.m. in the Naruto world it was a.m. in my world... CRAP!

I started to panic. I needed an excuse... I had it quickly. I then turned to Gaara. Still not awake. "Cooooooon-saaaaaan," I whispered, shaking Gaara lightly. No response. "Coooooon-saaaaaaan!" I whispered again a little louder and shaking him a bit rougher. Still nothing. I growled and narrowed my eyes. I then pulled out my storage box thing... wait a sec... why was THAT still here?! I looked at my clothes. OH, COME ON! My clothes were the same as when I was in Naruto... well, that threw my excuse of sleepwalking out the window!

I sighed, and summoned a blow horn out of the box. I placed it against Gaara's ear, then BWAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! Gaara jumped, like, twenty feet in the air with a shriek. When he landed back on the ground I was rolling around on the ground laughing so hard that my stomach hurt and my eyes were watering.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Gaara exclaimed at me. This just didn't seem like him, showing so much emotion. I guess I was just a master! Of annoyance, that is!

"WHAT?! YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP!" I laughed.

"Wake... up?" Gaara's eyes had a flicker of surprise in them and I controlled my self to a giggle.

"Yeah, heh heh heh, but Shukaku didn't take over, hehehe," I giggled simply then suddenly took on a serious face. "Enough laughing already!" I said looking at Gaara like he had been the one laughing like an idiot, SAY NOTHING!

"Uh?" was Gaara's simple reply.

"Doesn't matter," I grumbled then started to walk towards the trees. "This is my home dimension. Welcome, yadda yadda yadda, and all that junk. Now come with me!" I then proceed to drag Gaara through the trees toward the exit.

---------------------------------------

"OH MY GOODNESS, OLIVIA!" my mother was squeezing me in a bear hug, my dad right behind her and Gaara standing some ways behind me.

"Hi...mom...can't...breath..." I gasped out and my mom let go. She held my shoulders and looked at my face.

"Where have you been?" she asked angrily and I looked away. She could do scary so well.

"I, kind of, went into the Naruto show... heh heh," I answered.

"What?" my dad questioned me.

"YEAH! AND THIS IS GAARA!" I then pointed to the redhead behind me and my parents nodded to him. "You've watched the Naruto show with me so much, mom! You should know who he is!" I said to my mother.

"I do know who Gaara is, but it's just a show. It's not real," my mom said. Man, Gaara had to be so confused right about now.

"But mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom! I'm telling the truth!" I whined pulling out the gem. "This brought me there!" My mom took the jewel from my hand and inspected it. She looked over at me.

"Stop lying, Olivia. I know when you are. I always figure out," my mom said menacingly.

"But, I'm telling the truth! Go on, tell 'em Coon-san!" I turned to Gaara and he shrugged slightly.

"Fine," he said simply and walked up to stand next to me. "It's true, what she says. I am, in fact, Sabaku no Gaara," Gaara said to my parents.

"Really? Then let me see you use some sand," my mother said and Gaara nodded simply. Then, sand poured out of his gourd onto the ground, then started to circle around him. My parents gaped at him.

"TOLD YOU SO!" I said gleefully.

"I can't believe this," my dad said quietly and I smiled.

----------------------------------------------

"Why do I have to wear this stupid thing?" Gaara questioned me as my mom drove us down the street.

"You're here in my world, you aren't going back to your world right away, so, you're coming to school with me, and my school has uniforms, so YES, you have to wear it!" I growled to the Sand shinobi. Though, it was hard to tell he was a ninja right now, and a murderous one at that! I explained everything to my parents, the sneaking out at night and everything, the only thing I left out was the two demons inside me. Now, I needed to go to school and I did NOT feel like bringing Gaara back just yet, so I forced him into wearing one of my school's male uniforms. When we ordered the uniforms, we, for some reason, got a set of male ones by mistake along with female ones. My mom had covered Gaara's scar and the black rings around his eyes with cover up and some powder. He wore a black polo with SHHS printed where you would normally put a pin, and he wore grey jeans. He borrowed some of my brothers old sneakers, some black and white Nike's, and I put his hair in a normal fashion; if you've ever seen Freddie from iCarly, it kind of looks like that but with some hair dangling over his forehead helping to hide the area where his scar was. He didn't look right, actually. Well, if you knew he was Sabaku no Gaara from the anime Naruto then it didn't look right. But, if you didn't know who he was, then he just looked like a new redhead that just came from Japan. His made up story here was that he was an exchange student from Japan named Garret, I know, I'm evil, heh heh heh. Of course, I gave him a nickname because I love nicknames. I called him Garry. I think he wanted to kill me, but hey! Who wouldn't?! hehehe. Well, he was just going to be attending classes that day to see if he wanted to actually be part of the school, but remember, this was just a made up story. Garry, I mean Gaara, couldn't care less about this place.

"Still," Gaara groaned looking out the window. From what I understood, when we got to school, we went straight to 2nd period. We would recommend Gaara to have the same classes as me.

"So, what do you think of this place, Garry?" I questioned him, grinning.

"I don't care," he groaned when my mom finally turned on some music. "GAH! What the hell?!" Gaara was suddenly quite terrified by the music. I burst into laughter.

"The mighty Sabaku no Gaara is afraid of the radio?!" I laughed.

"Radio? What's that? A newly discovered jutsu?" Gaara questioned suspiciously.

"No, it's not a jutsu, Sand-for-brains! It just plays music for people," I answered simply, still giggling.

"Hm," Gaara looked back out the car window at everything they passed. "And, what do you call what we're riding in?" he questioned after a couple seconds.

"A car. Most people have them," I answered, my laughter all gone now. Soon, my mom pulled the car over to a curb. I zoomed out quickly and opened the car trunk. Gaara followed more calmly. I pulled out my lunch box, my purse, and my rolling backpack. I then got Gaara's bag lunch my mom made for him and my brother's old black and red backpack. He had stuffed one of his backpack's empty pockets full of sand. I told him that it wasn't normal for people to do that in my world, but he didn't pay attention to me.

"BYE MOM! I LOVE YOU!" I called to my mom through the opened window then pulled Gaara to the school office.

"Ok, now, people here don't believe in demons, so you have nothing worry about in that run! Don't say anything about your ninja life and don't use any of your sand. That means NO KILLING!!!" I put the guide lines down for the redhead.

"Like I care," Gaara groaned as we burst into the school office.

"HI'YA!" I greeted the desk clerk person... I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU CALL THEM!

"Hello. You are late, I presume. What's your name, I'll get you a tardy slip," said the woman opening up a book.

"Olivia Christine Wooton. I also have an exchange student here just for today. He'll be attending me on all of my school day," I answered the woman also gesturing to Gaara to show who I was talking about.

"Alright, what's his name and where's he from?" the woman asked.

"This is Garret Sabaku. He is from Japan. And don't worry, he can speak English!" I grinned and the desk clerk nodded. She wrote a couple things down in her book then handed me and Gaara a slip of paper.

"It's second period right now," she said before I zoomed out of the office, dragging Gaara behind me.

I dragged Gaara over to the high school trailer, which was way too small for all the people in the halls in between periods, and dragged him to my second period; Religion.

"HI ALL!" I exclaimed as I jumped in. I think I gave the class a heart attack... heh heh...

"O-olivia! You're late. Do you have a tardy slip?" my religion teacher, Mr. Meyers, asked me.

I nodded happily and handed him my slip of paper. "OH! And this is an exchange student from Japan! He'll be here for just today. His name's Garret Sabaku! SAY 'HI' CLASS!!!" I was quite hyper today, unfortunately for the class. That normally spelled immanent doom for them. Insert evil laughter.

"HI!" the whole class said in unison. Gaara didn't seem very fazed, just handed Mr. Meyers his slip of paper like I had and followed me to a seat. Apparently, my friend Avy Beard, who sat in front of me, wasn't there today, so Gaara took her seat.

"So, what I miss? Anything exciting?" I questioned the three boys that sat around my desk. We were all good buds. To my left sat my friend Spencer Little, behind him sat Zak Bermond, and behind me was Garret Carr. 'Great,' I thought, 'now we got TWO Garrets!'

"Nothing much," Spencer answered simply then turned to Gaara.

"Nice to meet 'cha, Garret. I'm Spencer!" he greeted Gaara who just glanced at him, then turned back to the front of the class.

"What an exciting person," Zak said sarcastically.

"Hm," I replied then turned to Gaara and whispered, "You know, you could be a bit more interesting! People here don't hate you like those idiots in Suna." Gaara glanced back at me, shrugged, then turned back to the board.

I growled to myself then turned back to my friends. "He's just a bit shy," I told them.

"Shy?!" Gaara suddenly turned towards us. He kept his voice down so Mr. Meyers couldn't hear.

"Well, yeah! It's so very obvious!" I answered simply, shrugging and grinning.

"I'm not shy in any sense of the word. And if you had any sense, you'd be quiet this very instant!" Gaara growled back. I just grinned at him.

"Great, another devious and disastrous mind," Garret behind me grumbled. Gaara had a flicker of anger in his eyes but I interrupted him before he could say anything.

"Yes, and the two main devious minds in this class are!?" I sounded like a talk show host.

"You and Spenc!" Zak finished for me.

"ME?! Evil?! I would never think of it!" Spencer said, pretending to be offended but smiling all the same.

"YOU ARE EVIL!" Garret, Zak, and I all said at the same time. We all started to laugh, except for Gaara of course.

--------------------------------------

The school day was boring, as usual. The day just dragged on and on. Gaara stayed as silent as a pole the whole time, as expected. Now it was time for lunch. I had to drag Gaara all the way to the cafeteria and to me and my friends usual table. He sat to my left where it was normally empty. I ate my lunch calmly like always and listened in on the conversations. This was a time when I liked to stay silent.

"I'm surprised you're not talking," Gaara whispered to me calmly.

"Ah, so Coon-san speaks!" I grinned back at him. He just turned back to his lunch, or what used to be it... WHEN THE HECK HAD HE FINISHED IT?!!!

"When this 'school' is over, you're to bring me back to Konoha," Gaara demanded calmly and I just scoffed.

"That's up to me, now isn't it?" I growled pulling the jewel from my purse. "I posses it, I choose what happens to it," I smiled slyly. Gaara gritted his teeth then turned away.

I smiled and went back to my lunch deciding to block out all the noise and think. Back in Konoha, it was obviously time for the Chuunin Exams. I was going to be going back to that world, I knew that, so maybe I could join in. I had powers that I could probably master quickly, and I'm sure I could figure out the Henge Jutsu, the Bunshin Jutsu, and the Substitution Jutsu. They were the basics, and I was a hard working girl. So I was ok there. But if I were to join the Chuunin Exams I would need two more people for a team and a sensei. Who would I have as a team? Would the Hokage even let me become a ninja? And if he did, would he choose my team? Or would I have to find it? But I didn't know anyone in the ninja world. What about someone here?

My eyes cracked open swiftly. I hadn't realized they had shut. I looked around the lunchroom. There were quite a few people that knew about the show Naruto in my class. Some of my friends knew about it from me babbling on about it. But, would any of them want to join? And if they did, they'd have to learn the basic jutsu.

Let's see. I then had it! It came to me in a flash. Garret, Spencer, Zak, Alec, William, Hillary, Leah, and Liana. They all knew plenty of the Naruto show and I was good friends with them all. I had... "persuaded" them all to memorize all the basic jutsu's hand signs and a couple others. What? I was bored, I knew them all, they didn't, I wanted to share my knowledge! That's not a bad thing!

I got out a piece of paper from my purse and ripped it into eight different pieces. I wrote the note, "meet me, Olivia (Luna), in extended care after school." I then folded each one up and passed one to Liana, Leah, and Hillary. They all sat at my table. The others would be easy, too.

Liana, Leah, and Hillary read the notes, looked at me curiously, shrugged, put the notes in their own purses, then continued to chat. I zoned out again, some times glancing over at my crush from my own world at the other 8th grade table and some times glancing at my other crush who sat next to me.

"Hey, Peter," my best friend, Liana, broke me out of my thoughts. I glared at her angrily.

"My name's not Peter!" I exclaimed so that only the people at my table could hear.

"Peter?" Gaara asked me arching an invisible eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter. Just go back to being a quiet pole, GARRY," I mumbled. Well, I was touchy about my nicknames. It was one of my weak points. How Liana had come up with calling me Peter, I really didn't know.

Gaara glared at me and turned away again.

I sighed and turned to Liana, who was on my right. "First off, call me LUNA, remember?" I corrected her. I always wished my name was Luna, so I started calling myself Luna and asked my friends to call me Luna, and I put Luna on my papers.

"Fine, Luna, I have a question," Liana acted angry, but I knew she wasn't.

"Shoot," I smiled and Liana grinned evilly. She was almost as good as me on the evil looking account. I regretted letting Liana question me as soon as that smile stretched across her lips. She knew my weak points. She knew how to get me ticked. I may get ticked easily, but there are certain things that just get to me really easily.

"Are you and Garry in LOOOOOOOOVE?!!!" Liana questioned and Gaara spat out the milk he'd been drinking at the moment in a spray of white. I gaped at Liana, unable to form words.

"W-what?" I stammered finally as Gaara coughed in the background.

"You know! Like, are you two dating?" she asked me bumping my arm with her elbow playfully, grinning all the while.

Ok, I officially want to tear my best friend into itsy bitsy pieces then throw them into the ocean where they'll be eaten by an octopus!!!! But that could never happen. But HEY, a girl can dream, can't she?

"We're not_ I mean he's not_ I mean I'm not_" I couldn't form a good reply, I was in too much shock.

"Nothing's decided at the moment," Gaara said some what calmly and I stared at him in shock. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS BOY?!!!!!! I now want to kill my Naruto crush... very, very, VERY painfully!!!!

But wait, did this mean that he might like me? I then began to cheer in my head happily. I was very good at hiding my emotions on the outside, actually, so it still looked like I was shocked by Gaara's statement. Well, I had to be good at hiding these emotions, because I had to in front of my real world crush. He had no clue I like him.

"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" all my friends at my table went and my face went red with a blush. Ok, the blush was real.

"OUR LITTLE LUNA IS GROWING UP!!!" Leah exclaimed happily and I glared pure death at her. The glare did not work for two reasons. 1.) She and my other friends are used to it and 2.) It's hard to look frightening when your face is pink with a blush.

"Cut it out!" I yelled, this time the statement echoing through the cafeteria and the room fell silent. Everyone looked over at me and I blushed in embarrassment. I grinned sheepishly and waved a tiny bit to everyone. They all slowly went back to their own conversations making the room fill with the noise of chatter. I sunk down my seat and under the table.

"I'm going outside," I mumbled reaching out from under the table, grabbed my purse and lunch box, pulled them under the table, then zoomed out from under the table on the other side and went outside.

I sat at one of the tables outside with a bunch of the boys. I was zoned out once again. I wasn't really thinking of anything imparticular, just thinking.

"Uh, Tuna?!" the name sounded into my ear and I jumped slightly. I glared over at Spencer who had obviously spoken.

"Don't startle me like that! And it's Luna or Olivia! Take your pick!" I growled to the boy crossing my arms over my chest.

Spencer laughed then smiled over at me. "But Tuna is better then Luna! It fits!" he laughed and I felt like hitting him on the back of the head. He was known for being the strongest guy in my class, and no one knew of my training and new powers except for myself. Well, my parents knew about the secret training and so did Gaara, but they didn't know about my special abilities or that I had two awesome demons sealed inside of me! But, I'm sure that if I used my real strength I could send SHACK flying across a football field!

"What do you mean it fits?" I growled, standing up and putting my hands on my hips, trying to look dangerous.

Spencer wasn't fazed... as usual... god damn it!

"Oh, nothing!" insert snicker here, "and I've been trying to get through to you for the past five minutes! You were in serious zone-out-mode!" I glared at Spencer again then arched an eyebrow.

"Five minutes?" I questioned, but shook it off. "Well," I continued, "what do you want?"

"Well, now I have two questions," Spencer said grinning. I arched an eyebrow again. He was a bit more predictable then Liana, and I could tell he was plotting something too. But, hey, why not?

"What?" I groaned sitting back down and holding my head up by my right hand that was leaned against the table.

"Do you like that Garry guy? Is that who you zoned out over?" Spencer laughed and my eyes stretched wide. Why me? "What about your many other crushes? Like that Parker Mulherin guy? Or Griffin?" I HAD to tell Spencer my two main crushes names, didn't I? No, they weren't the one I was staring at during lunch. They didn't even go to my school!

I growled at Spencer angrily then saw Gaara walk outside through the corner of my eye. Oh no! Spencer, please be quiet!

"Or, what about those three mystery boys?! What about them?!" Spencer was laughing so hard as he spoke and I saw Gaara look over at us. He could hear us! "OH! What about Gaara?!!!" Spencer was in stitches and I felt like dying. NO!!!! DEAR GOD, NO!!!!!! "I thought you LOOOOOVED him!!! You wanted to MAAAAAARRY him!!!" Spencer laughed and I clutched my head in embarrassment. My mind was on only one thing. 'Kill Spencer! Kill Spencer! Kill Spencer!' I looked over at Gaara through the corner of my eye. His eyes were wide, and he didn't look like his normal self. I think he was twitching. Spencer noticed me looking over at Gaara. He grinned wickedly.

"There's your man!" he laughed and I flung my lunch box at him. I was a very ticked off girl! I then snatched the lunch box away from him, went over to Gaara, gripped his wrist, and dragged him over to the side of the cafeteria. I heard Spencer call after us, "BE GOOD, YOU TWO!!!"

I sat down on the dirt angrily. I. Was. Going. To. Kill. Spencer.

I looked up at Gaara who stood in front of me. He had no emotion on his face, and he stared at the clouds. I sighed and stared at the ground.

"You are not allowed to kill Liana, Leah, Spencer, or anybody else that says anything you don't like!" I suddenly made my point clear. Gaara looked down at me and I looked back up at him.

"When did they say something I didn't like?" he questioned me calmly. I blinked a few time before cocking my head to the side like a cat or dog. "You're the only one that's said stuff I don't like," Gaara finished crossing his arms. I pretended to look hurt.

"And what have I said?" I questioned faking the sound of disbelief in my voice.

Gaara looked down on me with an annoyed you-know-what-you-said look. "How about calling me Panda Man, Great Panda Lord, Coon-san, and a silent pole?!" Gaara growled and I grinned up at him.

"But they're just nicknames!" I smiled happily and he rolled his eyes. Then my eyes looked down to the ground again. "And the other people said some stuff about us... going out... especially Spencer," I mumbled not looking up at Gaara. I had absolutely no clue how he'd react.

"I don't really care..." Gaara whispered and I flicked my gaze straight back up to him. What?

"You... don't care?" I questioned, eyes wide. Gaara still looked down at me, then sighed. He knelt down in front of me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"No, I don't. Words don't affect me any longer. But I have two questions for you," Gaara said flatly and I shrugged.

"Go ahead! What's on your mind?" I cocked my head to the side slightly.

"Why do they think we are... together?" Gaara questioned, his voice sounding awkward and unsure.

I blinked a few times then shrugged again. "They just enjoy messing with me," I said simply. "Second question?"

"Yes, well," Gaara looked around, trying to look anywhere but me, I guess. "Why are you so upset about it?" he finally questioned me.

I blinked some more and looked away. "Well, I don't like people that just presume something's going up or something's going on. I've had to deal with those a lot in my lifetime. I still hate it when people presume stuff," I answered best I could. People had always presumed I was a freak for liking dragons and dinosaurs, stuff that was supposed to be for "boys." I hated it. So, I stayed the way I was and became a fear to be messed. I still hated it when people presumed stuff about me, like I had said. But a few things were acceptable.

"But, I thought you'd LIKE they were presuming such a thing," Gaara said and I flicked my gaze back to him.

"And why's that?" I growled glaring at him.

Gaara wasn't fazed. "Well, you DID say you liked me a while ago," Gaara said simply and I leapt at him.

"SHUT UP YOU!" I yelled as it happened. I collided with him and tried to pin him to the ground. It wasn't very hard. He was only good with his sand, nothing else like great strength, and I was trained in strength. "Look, we are to NEVER speak of that again! It just slipped out, ok?! No one will know of it!" I growled to him under me. My face held a strong blush, and I hated it right about now. Guess Gaara saw it.

"Then, tell me this. Why are you blushing?" Gaara smiled oh so very slightly. My blush became even more powerful and my eyes were a bit wider.

"Well... uh... I just.... well… you see... it's... um..." I didn't know what to say when Gaara's hand slipped out from my grip. I slipped forward slightly and found my face a bit closer to Gaara's. Holy shit!

Gaara's hand snaked to the back of my head before I could pull away. He shoved my head forward and our lips met. My eyes were so freaking wide, I thought my head would split in half.

WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?!!!!!!!!!!!

We separated after what felt like hours and I stared down at Gaara. He was smiling very slightly while I was in total shock.

"So, now what do you think?" he questioned still smiling. I just gaped at him. I started to shake, then flat out fainted on top of the redhead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

My eyes opened slowly only to be met with teal colored ones. I shrieked.

"It's ok, Livvy!" another voice said to the side. Gaara moved away from my face and I saw my friends, the rest of my class, and a bunch of the school crowded around me. Leah had been the one to talk.

"Wh-what happened?" I moaned sitting up slowly, clutching my head in pain. It then came all rushing back to me. OMG! I glanced over at Gaara who just had his arms crossed, no expression on his face. That little devious child... I'M SO PROUD!

"We were hoping you would know!" said my teacher, Mrs. Carr.

"Hm... well, I can't remember. All I know is that I was talking to Gaar_ I mean Garry, and then everything went black!" I lied. Everyone looked at Gaara expectantly.

"I don't know what happened. She just collapsed randomly," Gaara said flatly, playing along with the lie.

Everyone looked at each other and a few people left the group. Another one of my old teachers, Mr. VanZant, or Mr. VZ, came up to me. "Do you want me to call your parents, or get you some medicine?" he asked. Good old Mr. VZ! He was always looking out for his old class.

"No, no, I'm fine! I'll just get a bit of water and be up and running!" I smiled and a friend of mine, Jacob, walked up to me with a bottle of water.

"I drank a bit out of it, but it's still cold, unlike the fountain water," he said handing me the water.

I smiled gratefully at him and took the bottle. "Yes, thank you! I'm not worried about cooties, or anything, so it's ok!" I said taking a sip of the water. I looked over at Gaara again and saw him glaring death at poor Jacob. I glared at him. Gaara caught my glare and stopped his own. YAY!! I TAMED COON-SAN!

"We'll be inside if you need us," said Mrs. Carr. I nodded and all the teachers went back into the cafeteria building. The crowd around me disintegrated so that only my friends from my class were around me.

Liana and Leah walked up to me and glared down at me. I hadn't noticed I was on the ground.

"Ok, what REALLY happened?" Liana demanded me. I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head to one side.

"Huh?" was my intellectual reply.

"Don't play dumb with us! We KNOW something else happened to make you faint!" Leah said and I stood up calmly.

"Look, I told you what happened! I just blacked out!" I lied to them and Spencer then walked up, grinning slightly. Oh, shit!

"I think I get it!" Spencer said slyly. Oh, shit!

"There's nothing to get!" I exclaimed as Gaara walked to stand next to me.

"YES THERE IS!" Spencer continued, still grinning.

"NU-UH!" I persisted.

"YES THERE IS! YOU AND GARRY DID SOMETHING, AND I SHALL FIND OUT WHAT!!!" Spencer exclaimed and my face went red.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!!" I yelled taking a step back, my face still holding a strong blush. "NOTHING HAPPENED OTHER THEN THAT I FAINTED!!!!!" I continued to rant till I felt a hand hold the top of my head. I looked over to Gaara, who had stopped me.

"It's ok. They can believe what they want, but we know what really happened," he said calmly. I nodded at him then looked back to my friends. I stuck my tongue out at them and walked over with Gaara to a table. We sat down across from each other, silent.

"Thanks for not telling," I mumbled finally to Gaara. He just shrugged. "Why did you do that anyway? Are you just a devious person when you have a friend?" I asked and Gaara looked up at me oddly.

"Friend?" he questioned calmly. I nodded without hesitation and with a smile on my face.

"Well, DUH! Of COURSE I consider you a friend! I don't have any doubts! I don't know if you feel the same, but hey, I think we're friends! Or... are we more?" I quieted down at the very end looking at Gaara expectantly.

Gaara just blinked a few times blankly and looked away. "Well," he said, trying to avoid my last question, "I guess I DO feel you as a friend. I don't feel the need to kill anyone, but..." Gaara trailed off.

I smirked. "You feel more devious! LIKE ME!!!!" I grinned widely and Gaara sweatdropped.

"Er... I don't know if that's a good thing..." Gaara said flatly and I looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"Oh, hahaha, you're a riot," I said sarcastically.

"Why, thank you," Gaara said smiling ever so slightly. I smiled back.

"I like it when you smile," I said and Gaara's smile vanished. "And it's gone," I finished, frowning and leaning my hand against my palm which was propped up on the table.

Gaara smiled lightly again and I smiled. It vanished and I frowned.

"You're smile's like an on and off switch!" I said cheerfully smiling, but Gaara still frowned.

"It must be broken!" Gaara said smiling slightly again, but I frowned this time.

"Apparently!" I said smiling. Gaara still smiled.

"OOP!! FIXED!!!" I cheered and Gaara just rolled his eyes.

"Now," I said getting Gaara's attention, "why did you... uh... you know... back there... with the lips and all..." I stuttered scratching the back of my neck nervously.

Gaara blinked a few times and shrugged. "I don't really know. Instinct?" he replied and I shook my head.

"NO! Stuff like that just doesn't go by instinct! It's the stuff after it that does!" I said grinning and Gaara's face went tomato red, maybe redder. I laughed a bit and shook my head. "Sorry! Sorry! My mind can be perverted sometimes!" I apologized, but Gaara's blush didn't cease.

Sex Ed books: $19.99

Seeing the great, deadly Sabaku no Gaara blush: Priceless!

"Uh, well, anyway," Gaara mumbled quietly and I smiled still. Heh heh heh. I made Gaara nervous.

"Well? What is thou's answer?!" I asked the redhead.

Gaara shook his head slightly. "I guess, everyone's predictions were right," Gaara said starting to get up. I cocked my head to one side.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, but Gaara didn't answer. He just smirked and walked towards next period. I hadn't even realized the bell was ringing!

"HEY! GARRY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" I called after the back of Gaara. Still no answer. I started to run after him yelling, "GARRY!! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!! COME ON GARRY!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!!!!"

-----------------------------------------

Me, Gaara, and the whole rest of the class sat in Computer discovery, stiff, eyes wide with fear, shaking all over. Standing, in the front of the class, was the worst fear that ever lived. A sign that dinosaurs really DID once exist. A creature of mass proportions it made you feel small, insignificant, and weak. A monster of ugliness beyond compare! Standing at the front of the class, face blotchy, and teeth clenched in a snarl of pure anger, was the evil, the vicious, the disgusting, MRS. CROCKER!!!!! (evil music plays) And she HAD to be scary if she could terrify Sabaku no Gaara!

"YOU ALL WILL BE QUIET, THIS INSTANT!!!" she shrieked in what me and my other friend, Parker, had dubbed her pterodactyl shriek.

"YES MA'AM!" we all said in unison, including Gaara. Mrs. Crocker nodded, still glaring at the class. She walked down the room to me, Spencer's, Gaara's, and David's row. David Otazu was an exchange student from Argentina.

She walked over to my seat, the glare still on her face, and looked down at me. I gulped, scared, and scooted slightly over towards Gaara. Suddenly, Mrs. Crocker's face became incredibly happy, which increased my fear.

"Are you ok, deary?" she asked me sweetly, making me shudder.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I questioned.

"Well, I heard you fainted earlier, so I'm just making sure," smiled widely. I gulped as she walked to her personal computer in the back.

"I'm scared," I whispered to Gaara who sat to my right.

"Is she a demon in disguise?" Gaara asked me, but I shook my head.

"No… even worse," I mumbled then went back to the timed writing we were doing on the computer.

Gaara just sat there, staring at the screen. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked me and I turned to him, mentally slapping myself. He didn't know what a computer was!

I sighed slightly. This would take a while.

I began to tell him how to use the keyboard, the mouse... the screen... the power button... EVERYTHING! I almost got in serious trouble for talking, too!

Finally, Gaara understood it a bit better.

"Now, a timed writing is when you type as quickly as you can. You're copying the stuff on the screen, so it's easier to type without looking at the keyboard," I was telling Gaara.

"That makes sense, Olivia-chan," Gaara said in a hushed tone. My eyes went wide. I looked over at him quickly.

"Ok, it's new for me to hear you calling me by my name, but where'd the 'chan' come from?" I asked him.

"Do you not like it, because I can go back to calling you an insignificant worm if you like," Gaara said shrugging.

"No, no, it's ok. I don't mind. It was just a bit... unexpected," I said quickly.

"Well, I DID say that the things people have been predicting here are true," Gaara said and an anger vein popped on my head.

"What are you talking about?!" I whispered angrily.

Gaara smiled slyly and I gritted my teeth.

"Ok, the sly smile is getting annoying," I whispered and Gaara just shrugged, still smiling.

"Remember what everyone was talking about us?" Gaara asked me, STILL smiling.

"Uh, you mean that we'd make a good coup...le..." I blinked a few times in surprise and shock. Was he saying what I thought he was saying.

Gaara nodded a bit, his smile turning into a sweet one, no longer sly.

"A-are you saying that w-we're a c-c-c-" I couldn't form the words.

Gaara just smiled more lightly and nodded slightly. He leaned over and gave me a peck on the nose. "That's what I'm saying, Olivia-chan," he said, then turned back to his screen and began to type quite sloppily.

I put two fingers on the tip of my nose and smiled sweetly. I turned back to my screen too and typed smoothly. "That sounds good to me, Gaara-kun," I whispered and I saw Gaara smile through the corner of my eyes.

-------------------------------------

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Smoke filled the room after the loud noise. It started to clear and there I sat in a high seat, covered in soot. My eyes were huge. Gaara sat to my left, two beakers in each of his fists, one tipped so that it looked like he was pouring something in it a minute ago, and he too was covered in soot. His eyes were also wide. Here's a hint. NEVER BRING A NINJA INTO THE SCIENCE LAB!!!! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU'RE PLANNING TO DO A CHEMISTRY LAB!!!!!! THEY THINK YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO MAKE A WEAPON OUT OF THE CHEMICALS!!!I mean, COME ON! I THOUGHT THERE WASN'T ANYTHING IN THIS LAB THAT COULD MIX TOGETHER AND EXPLODE!!!!! The whole classroom was covered in dust, soot, and shocked faces.

I slowly reached over and took the beakers from Gaara's grip and set them on the table in front of us. The table, unfortunately, disintegrated and the beakers fell to the ground and crashed. I flinched after the crash.

"Garry, Olivia," said my science teacher, Mrs. Brust.

"Chemical shower?" I questioned quickly. Mrs. Brust nodded slowly, still in slight shock, and I swiftly dragged Gaara over to the shower like object that would let loose pounds of water onto our heads to get any dangerous chemicals off us. I used it first.

I pulled on the tab and was instantly soaked through. It was a good thing I was wearing my black uniform shirt instead of the white ones, or else... well... you know...

I then quickly shoved Gaara under.

"Wait. No. I'm fine! I'm ok!" Gaara was saying as I gripped the tab. I pulled down on the tab. "WAIT! REALLY! OOOOOOHHHH!" That's what I heard as the water fell. I looked back at Gaara and saw him totally soaked.

"Eh heh heh. Sorry, but it had to be done," I said to the wet redhead. I then looked back at the class. "S-sorry everyone! We promise we'll stay after school and clean up!" I said to them all.

Mrs. Brust walked up to us, eyes still wide. "W-what did you mix together, Garry?" she asked the redhead as he tried desperately to squeeze out the water from his clothes.

"Er... I don't know..." Gaara said emotionlessly and I smacked my forehead with my palm.

"How can you not know what you mixed?!!!" I exclaimed to the boy. Gaara just shrugged and I gritted my teeth.

The bell suddenly rang and everyone zoomed out of the classroom. Except me and Gaara that is.

I swung to glare at Gaara. "YOU IDIOT! I SAID WAIT AND LISTEN TO MY INSTRUCTIONS! I SPECIFICALLY SAID 'DON'T MIX ANY CHEMICALS YET'! SHEESH!" I screamed making the room shake slightly. I then noticed something I hadn't noticed earlier.

Oooooh, flipping ginger snap monkeys…

GAARA'S COVER UP WAS RUNNING OFF HIS FACE!!! ACK!!!

Obviously, Gaara hadn't noticed the make up running. "Sorry about that, Olivia-chan," Gaara said quietly and hesitantly and a bit angrily. But, in the short time we had known each other, he had learned NEVER to get me freaking pissed off TOO much.

"Uh, Gaara-kun…" I said slowly.

"Hm?" he asked.

"The shower_"

"You mean tidal wave," Gaara interrupted me.

"Er, the tidal wave, is making your cover up run off," I said. I could already see the scar on his forehead, bangs hiding it slightly, and the rings around his eyes were starting to show.

"DAMN IT!" Gaara exclaimed quite angrily as he felt the goop run down his face. What? I see make-up as goop you put on your face. I don't like make-up…

"SHH! You idiot! There are little kids outside! Don't let them hear you cuss!" I whispered angrily. I then went for my purse, which was surprisingly still in one piece. I got out some cover up I had brought just for this problem and started to put it over Gaara's scar and rings. I was done quickly.

"THERE WE GO!" I exclaimed happily, stepping back to admire my work, even though my eyes lead a BIT lower then his face… heh heh…

"Now we gotta clean this place up before extended care!" I said oh too happily, turning back to the room that looked like it had been bombed… well… it kinda had…

"Extended care?" Gaara questioned me.

"Yeah! I told some of my friends I'd meet them there, and YOU'RE coming with me!" I smiled at the boy.

"I didn't agree to this," Gaara said flatly.

"YOU RARELY 'AGREE' TO ANYTHING!" I exclaimed then went to find a broom grumbling slightly. I… "passed"… ok, "tossed"… OK! HURLED! A second broom at Gaara, hitting the poor redhead scare between the eyes… ow…

Gaara picked up the fallen broom, rubbing his soar head. "Ok, why isn't my sand protecting me? I was able to control it earlier today," Gaara grumbled.

I shrugged, starting to sweep the remains of a table into a pile. I was gonna have to pay for this! GOD DAMN IT! This would take FOREVER to pay for! …I hate my life… somewhat… (glance at Gaara)(blink)(look at reader)(smile deviously)… nevermind…

"Maybe Shukaku doesn't 'work' in this world, yet YOUR power over the sand stays," I suggested, making my best guess.

"Maybe," Gaara mumbled then went over to a pile of soot. He used his sand to lift it up and drop it all into a huge trashcan in the back. Because of the sudden drop, a soot cloud poofed out of the trashcan, covering me, who was right next to it, in soot. I stopped in my brushing and looked at Gaara with half lidded eyes.

"I hate you," I groaned angrily. Gaara just smirked, and continued to lift up the sand into the trashcan. I continued to be pelted with soot clouds and was soon quite irritated. I squeezed the broom tightly, then thought. I grinned wickedly and looked at Gaara. He noticed the devious look in my eyes and the wicked grin on my face. He turned to me cautiously and arched an invisible eyebrow.

"What?" he questioned me flatly. I shrugged, but continued to smile.

"Oh, nothing, just wanna prove my theory," I said slyly walking up to him, the broom dragging behind me.

"Theory?" Gaara questioned me, not fazed by my evil demeanor and sudden approach. I continued to grin.

"THIS!" I exclaimed hitting Gaara's head with the end of the broom, soot poofing around the redhead's hair and making his hair blotchy with black.

Gaara coughed a bit then glared at me when the cloud of soot vanished. "What was that for?!" Gaara yelled at me, his voice cracking slightly, making me giggle. Trust me. You haven't LIVED until you've heard Gaara's voice crack!

"Well, Shukaku didn't react! Let me check again," I smacked Gaara's head again.

"Hey!" **Cough** "Cut that out!" Gaara exclaimed. This was fun. This was VERY fun.

"Why? I'm just trying to see if Shukaku will react!" I smiled and smacked Gaara again on the head.

"Will," **SMACK! **"you," **SMACK!** "cut," **SMACK!** "it," **SMACK!** "OUT!" Gaara yelled at me… **SMACK! **… and I finally stopped. THAT WAS SO FUN! I gotta do this again sometime… (snicker)

"Ok, ok, I'll stop! But that smack_"

"Those," Gaara groaned.

"Er, THOSE smacks, was pay back for covering me with soot so many times!" I growled to him.

Gaara smirked slightly, and I gulped. What now?

Suddenly, I felt a small trickle hit my head. I looked up to see a bowl shaped thing of sand with soot sitting in it hovering straight over me. I looked back at the smirking Gaara with fear etched on my face.

"You wouldn't dare," I whispered, a slight growl in my voice, but fear oh so evident. Gaara just smirked and with a flick of his hand, the sand left and soot poured over me.

The soot covered me entirely. I groaned angrily and swiped the soot away from my brown eyes. I glared at the still smirking Gaara.

"NOW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I shrieked.

"For smacking me with a broom," Gaara said simply.

"BUT THAT WAS MY REVENGE!!! NOW I MUST GET REVENGE **AGAIN** ON YOU FOR THIS!!! YOU DID REVENGE ON MY REVENGE!! GAH! I'm confused," I finished throwing my hands in the air for emphasis then plopping down on the floor.

"You're always confused," Gaara groaned, frowning and looking away with crossed arms.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled leaping at Gaara and tackling him into the remains of what used to be a table. We rolled over the dirt in our little spar, efficiently covering us both in soot, not like I was ALREADY covered.

He was finally able to pin me down on the ground, his face holding a bored expression.

"Nice try," he said flatly and I gritted my teeth.

"Who was it that pinned you down during lunch? Oh yeah! IT WAS ME!" I yelled up at him. I then proceeded to role and switch me and Gaara's positions, me pinning him down. "HA! You were saying?" I grinned down at Gaara.

"Shut up," Gaara growled sitting up making me fall onto my back.

"HEY!" I squeaked, still on my back.

"Just keep working on cleaning this place," Gaara grumbled getting up and continuing his soot clean up.

I got up too and started to sweep away a destroyed table, looking for broken glass.

"I hate chu' man," I mumbled briskly and with a weird accent flicking a dry, half lidded glare at Gaara.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say…" Gaara murmured and I grinned, continuing my work.

--------------------

"OUR WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!!!!" Spencer shrieked in his oh so loud shriek. I cupped my hands over my ears and so did Gaara. I glared pure death at Spencer.

"STOP YELLING!!!" I yelled.

"BUT YOU ARE TOO!!!" Spencer whined.

"SO?!!!!! I DON'T CARE!!!" I screamed.

"SHAME, OLIVIA!!! SHAME!!!!" Spencer yelled striking his pointer finger with his other pointer finger.

"SILENCE! I KILL YOU!!!!" I yelled at him angrily.

Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why we're yelling. Well, that's because I just reveled that "Garry" was really Gaara. I had told Gaara my plan while we were cleaning up and he said he didn't care…HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING!!!! GAH!!!

"Look, guys, I'm telling the truth," I said to my group of friends.

"Oh, we believe you. It's just hard to understand," Leah said staring at Gaara.

"That's understandable," Gaara mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I understand that, too," I said nodding in recognition.

"I'm glad you understand," Liana smiled.

"Understanding is good," Alec agreed.

"It's good we all understand," Hillary nodded, too.

"CAN WE PLEASE STOP SAYING, 'UNDERSTAND?!'" Zak yelled at us all.

"You just don't understand us," I said matter-of-factly.

"NO ONE UNDERSTANDS YOU PEOPLE!!!" Zak yelled. I just grinned.

"Shouldn't we get back to the issue at hand," Garret suggested. Gaara and I nodded.

"Yes, well, I want you all to come with me back to the ninja world. I, personally want to participate in the chuunin exams, and I thought you all would enjoy coming too!" I smiled at them all and an awkward silence followed. I still smiled at them, waiting for an answer, and finally, I got it, from all of them…

"SERIOUSLY?!!!" they screamed, smiles covering their faces. I covered my ears and Gaara flinched slightly. They were louder then me! And that's saying something!

"Yes, seriously," I answered them, calmer then my usual self. Gaara glanced at me to make sure it was still Olivia Wooton who stood next to him. I just smiled at him and did a quick thumbs up.

"I… I can't believe this," whispered William, looking at the ground.

"WELL BELIEVE IT, FOO'!!!!" I exclaimed happily and everyone sweatdropped. I had been such a sweet, calm, kind person a second ago… Am I a good liar or what?!

"W-well, what do you need us to do?" Liana questioned.

"Oh, get some things together. If you gots any weapons or anything, bring em. Meet me at my house later today and don't wear anything fancy. GOT IT, LIANA?" I glared slightly at my best friend. She just smiled nervously ad chuckled. I rolled my eyes and continued. "Maybe right down a few jutsu off the internet. Ones you would like to learn in that world. Make sure you have traveling things, like shampoo, a comb, stuff like that. Get anything else you find is needed and meet me at my house this evening. Tell your parents about this trip, too. If they disagree, leave anyway, but leave them a note." At this, everyone glanced at each other with worried looks.

"But, I don't think we should go against our parents," said Liana. Why did I see this coming? Liana is always happy and fun, but she's a goody-two-shoes.

I sighed. "Guys, come on! When we're in the ninja world, we'll be hitting, fighting, and slicing others. I think this is a LITTLE problem to get around. I, personally, am sick of my parents saying no to me. I know when I go to far, I know when to leave, and I know how to take care of myself! I have common sense! And so should you!" I was surprised with myself for sounding so calm… Gaara was too… CAN SOMEONE SLAP ME, PLEASE?

Everyone glanced at each other then finally nodded. Wow… that was easy…

"Only if you let us visit them whenever we want," Leah said, crossing her arms with a huff. Of course there was a catch. Why was there always a catch? I don't like catches!

I HERE BY SENTENCE CATCHES TO DIE IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL!!!

(Readers sweatdrop)

"Ok! Ok! FINE! Geeze, you people are picky!!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the air and started to walk away.


End file.
